Batman
Batman is the main protagonist of the LCU Plot Early Life Bruce Wayne was born in 1987. His parents were killed in an alleyway in 1995. He illegally joined the military in 2001 to fight in Project Desert Storm. Along with him was Emil Blonsky and Thomas Elliot. In an accident he cut off Blonsky's hand and Elliot died fighting. He then left Afghanistan and wandered into Poland. There he was trained by Ra's al Ghul and Eartha Kitt. He came home in 2006. As Batman Bruce became Batman in 2007 at 20 years old. In 2010 he met Dick Grayson who became Robin until 2012. He then met Jason Todd who was Robin for a year until Joker killed him. He was revived however and became the Red Hood. He also became responsible for molting the multiverse together. He then found Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon and kidnapped them turning them into the 3rd Robin and Batgirl. Facing the Syndicate In early 2017 Batman got a crime alert about the Villains all coming together to defeat him while he was arguing with Robin. They either killed or maimed all the Villains except for Chameleon who was frozen by Mr. Freeze. This included the Joker who was killed by Nightwing with a shotgun. Robin however got a flesh wound from a shot in the head in the process. Feminist Attack Two months later after finding out he voted for Trump, feminists stormed his house and protested. However with the help of Robin, Nightwing, and Micheal Cain Alfred they subdued the feminists. The only survivor- Spider Woman was released from Batman's basement 5 months later. Robin's Injury He then built his Mk. VI armor and presented it at a secret Wayne Expo. Robin was shot again by Samuel L. Jackson. He rushed to the hospital in the hope that he would not get a lawsuit. He tried waking up Robin in delusion and succeeded but Robin still needed to be hospitalized for the next few months. Jack Ryder stormed in the room questioning Bruce but then he was shot by Samuel L. Jackson Depression Between the time of Robin's injury and the Abomination Incident, Batman achieved a severe depression. Catching Senor Drug Batman and Nightwing were tipped off by Chameleon about Senor Drug and his operations having no further use for him. Batman and Nightwing attacked his facilities and killed Senor Drug, then going to party and get drunk. The Abomination Incident Batman woke up after getting drunk the night before and went to watch supernanny but his mind was changed by Alfred, who convinced him to go to a party held by "Ian Brown" (Chameleon). At the party he met with Spider Woman and Samuel L. Jackson who thought something was off when they were ambushed by Chameleon, Emil Blonsky, and Henchmen Bugazi. They captured Bruce leaving the goons to go fight the others. They were to perform a dangerous experiment on him until he escaped with the others help. In the ensuing conflict Blonsky was turned into the Abomination, who then killed Chameleon. The others (Including the real Ian Brown and K.E.V.I.N.) were rescued by Robin (who left the hospital on his own accord), Hawkeye, and Rorschach (With Lieutenant Buck covering them in a chopper. After many different battles on the freeway Jackson lost an eye, but they escaped. They then recovered and attacked once again with more equipment. Batman enforced the meme protocol to catch the Abomination. Formation of the Super Squad Samuel L. Jackson was made director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and formed the Super Squad with Batman as one of the members, even though he refused to fund. Appearences * Episode 2: Batman vs The Villains * Episode 3: Batman vs The Feminists * Episode 4: Mark VI * Episode 5: The Hospital * Episode 8: Batman vs The Abomination * Episode 9: Harvey Dent * Episode 10: Selina Kyle * Episode 11: Ian's Therapy * Episode 12: Fire Flying Fox * Episode 14: The Battle of Gotham Part 2 * Episode 15: Bounty Hunters * Episode 16: The Mind of a Man